walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew (Video Game)
Matthew is an original character who briefly appears in "A House Divided" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Matthew's life before or as the outbreak began, though judging by a photo of him and Walter at the ski lodge while it was functioning and Walter's words, they had met before the apocalypse. He and Walter frequently vacationed at the ski lodge they were found staying at. Post-Apocalypse Moonstar Lodge Little is known about Matthew's life after the outbreak, but it is known that he and Walter found the lodge a few weeks before Kenny and Sarita did. Walter commented later on that he and Matthew didn't know what to do with the ski lodge before Kenny and Sarita came to it, saying that both of them had "been a huge help" on fortifying the lodge into what it is when Clementine and the rest of the cabin group reach the ski lodge later on. Walter also commented that Matthew always being nice to the strangers, and that although he knew the danger in such behavior, he continued to be friendly with all people who he met. Sarita noted that Matthew and Walter were nice people, and even though they knew how dangerous it was to be nice to strangers, they could not change their perspective. Season 2 "A House Divided" Matthew approaches Clementine and Luke on a bridge. Initially, he distrusts them by asking questions, but ultimately they begin to get along very well. Just after Matthew offers them some food, he spots Nick running towards him on the bridge, wielding a gun. They both aim towards each other, but regardless of Clementine and Luke's words, Nick shoots Matthew in the neck, resulting in him falling off of the bridge. After Matthew dies, Walter, when he discovers his knife in Clementine's backpack (which Clementine found when searching his small station), picks up on the fact that Nick killed him (since he overheard him talking about "killing a man" earlier). Unless Clementine convinces Walter, Walter will refuse to help Nick as he is devoured by a walker, in revenge for how he killed Matthew. Death Killed By *Nick *Luke (Indirectly Caused) *Clementine (Caused, Determinant) Nick shoots Matthew in the neck, thinking he was going to kill Luke and Clementine. Matthew staggers, holding his neck in pain and tries to shoot his rifle at Nick, but he falls off the bridge into the lake below before doing so. It is assumed that he either died from blood loss, drowning, or the impact when he fell into the river. According to Nick, Luke gave him a "clear shot", signaling him to shoot Matthew by waving his arms in air. It is determinant whether or not Clementine may physically lower Matthew's rifle moments before he is shot or tell Nick to shoot. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Matthew has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Walter Matthew and Walter appear to have a romantic relationship in "A House Divided", given by his reaction to when he believes Matthew to be dead. Walter also refers to Matthew as his partner. Their relationship predates the start of the apocalypse. Clementine Matthew and Clementine only interact for a short time, but they managed to become friends with one another, with Matthew offering her and Luke some food, and is concerned for her wellbeing. Matthew tries to help Clementine out when she states that she is searching for Christa, and Clementine tries to protect Matthew when Nick shoots at him. Luke Matthew and Luke only interact for a short time, but they managed to become friends with one another, with Matthew offering him and Clementine some food. It is known that Matthew trusted Luke enough to share his supplies with him. Luke was visibly angered at Nick for killing Matthew. Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"A House Divided" Trivia *Matthew and his partner, Walter, are the first homosexual couple to be featured within the Video Game.Jessica Brezzo Interview - The Walking Dead Interviews Wiki *Matthew keeps a book collection in his room and in the lodge. Amongst his books is "Frankenstein". References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Deceased